


Midnight Kisses

by oumami



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fill, i just really love misakoro man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Kokoro loves waking up Misaki in the middle of the night.





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should work on one of my actual ongoing fics  
> my brain: no. misakoro oneshots  
> me: but-  
> my brain: ЛØ. ௱ɪらΛҚØ尺Ø ØЛƐらнØŤら

Before Kokoro moved into Misaki’s apartment, she had gotten used to Kokoro climbing through her window in the middle of the night for the weirdest reasons. After Kokoro decided to move in, Misaki, for some reason, had a small inkling of a feeling that the weird midnight conversations Kokoro would wake her up for would stop. 

Who knows why Misaki thought that.

It had to have been somewhere around midnight, when Misaki felt something nudging her arm. She groaned, and slowly turned over to face her wide awake girlfriend.

“Kokoro...what is it?” Misaki grumbled, slowly. 

“Misaki, kiss me! Please?” Kokoro shot out suddenly, continuing to tug Misaki’s arm.

Misaki raised her eyebrows in surprise. “What? Why now, in the middle of the night?” 

“Because...it’s midnight, and you love me.” Kokoro blushed, looking down.

Misaki sighed, but pulled the blonde’s chin up. “If you insist, but next time, will you please try and wait until morn-” Misaki’s complaints were cut off when Kokoro impatiently pulled her into a kiss. Misaki sighed into the kiss, but pulled Kokoro down under the covers nonetheless. 

Despite her request, Misaki almost didn’t mind Kokoro waking her up anymore if this is what it would be for.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
